Yesung,fighting!
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Perjuangan Yesung untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ryewook,Kyuhyun dan Donghae ikut membantu. Sekuel dari FF "Hyukkie" di akun pertama. KDY and SER Series!  ? . Humor fail! YeWook. Boys x Boys. NO BASHING!


"**Yesung, Fighting!"**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Comedy (maybe?)**

**PERHATIAN! : **masih **Boys **x **Boys**,AU,Typo,Jayus, banyak promosi iklan lalu Author buta EYD jadi fanfict gak sesuai EYD *_* Sekuel dari FF "Hyukkie" yang ada di akun pertama, tapi ini tentang YeWook.

**Disclaimer :** Tokoh cuma pinjam nama, mereka semua milik papi dan mami mereka. FanFict punya author lalu Kim Heechul abang author kalau Lee Sungmin suami sah author, kekeke~ *apa-apaan ini?*

.

_Iklan duluuuhh~~ : _**"Kimi~~ aku galau!"** *abaikan*

.

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, memandang mupeng dengan tatapan khasnya (babo) pemandangan indah didepannya. Pemandangan indah itu adalah sosok Kim Ryewook, si pujaan hati namun tak kunjung didapatkan *poor ecung~ kekeke*

"_ooh, Kim Ryewook kapan kau menjadi milikku?"_ andai Yesung.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, dibalik semak-semak yang ada dibelakangnya bersembunyilah Cho Kyuhyun namja yang berotak setan dan Lee Donghae namja yang bau badannya sama kayak amis ikan. *digampar KyuHae* "Hae, hyung. si Yesung,hyung bengong gaje lagi tuh!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ho-oh, ngeselin yeh liat Yesung, hyung bengong mikirin Ryewook terus!" cibir Donghae.

"Hyung, gimana kalau kita kerjain Yesung, hyung?" ide setan Kyuhyun pun muncul, dia pun terkekeh setan juga.

"Yeh, setan! Kerjaaan lu ngerjaiinn mulu~ eh, tapi ide mu bagus juga sih, Kyu." Donghae pun terkekeh.

Kyuhyun memandang datar Donghae lalu munculah cengiran setan khasnya. "dasar, cucut! Ngejekin gue setan tapi malah setuju sama ide setan gue!"

**BLETAK!**

"Ngomong yang sopan dong sama senior!" aura ikan piranha dari diri Donghae keluar, patilan alias jitakan jitu yang dihasilkannya berhasil membuat benjol di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, iya deh maaf. Cucut,hyung~"

**BLETAK!**

"I.. iya deh! Donghae, hyung." Cicit Kyuhyun, sudah ada dua benjol dikepalanya yang sukses menutupi tanduk merahnya.

"Nah gitu, kalau ngomong sama senior!" bentak Donghae.

"Udah deh, hyung. Gak usah main bentak-bentak, aku jadi inget masa MOS dulu :'(" Kyuhyun pun langsung pundung.

Donghae pun speechless _"baru tau gue, setan bisa nangis." _Donghae pun nyolek-nyolek Kyuhyun. "Cup, cup, Kyu~ jangan nangis ah, jadi nggak nih ngerjain Yesung, hyung?" bujuknya.

"OOO~ JADI DONG, HYUNG!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dengan semangat yang berapi-api, Donghae kaget ia hampir nyungsep ke selokan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bikin kaget aja lu, Kyu!" Donghae ngelus-ngelus dada, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah melet setan.

"Ayo, hyung kerjain sekarang!" Kyuhyun pun bersiap-siap, semangat banget mau ngerjain Yesung sampai numbuh lagi dua tanduk diujung kepalanya.

Donghae pun ikut bersiap-siap. "Siap.. Hana.." abanya.

"Dul.." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Set.."

**SRAK!**

"DOOR!"

"UWWOOO!" Yesung kaget, ekspresi dan suaranya mirip banget sama tokoh penyanyi rock di film 'Attack the pin-up boys' yang mau dijatohin kotoran *padahal tokoh itu dia sendiri, toh -,-*. Yesung lalu menoleh kebelakangnya melihat sosok penampakan dan sosok keajaiban dunia. Penampakannya yang taklain lagi si pangeran setan alias Kyuhyun dan keajaiban dunianya si manusia ikan yang bisa hidup didarat yang taklain Donghae. "Kalian ngagetin tau gak?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun nyengir gak berdosa. "Habisnya hyung bengong sih, kan seru dikagetin!"

"Huh!" Yesung pun menolehkan kembali kepalanya kedepan. "YAH, Ryewook nya ilang!" Yesung pun memandang mereka lagi dengan tatapan yang menusuk setajam tusukan sate. "Gara-gara kalian berdua sih!" Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kok gara-gara kami berdua sih,hyung? Eeeh~ kata ustad maulana menuduh orang itu dosa!" Kyuhyun pun menggoyang inulkan jari telunjuknya *tumben ini setan ajarannya bener-_-a*

Donghae pun memandang Kyuhyun kagum. "Kyu~ kau suka ustad maulana? Uaaah, sama dong kayak aku ;;)"

"Suka dong, hyung! Ceramahanya membuat hatiku meleleh (u,u) makanya aku rajin bangun subuh!" jawab Kyuhyun bangga. "JAMAAH! OOH~ JAMAAH!" teriak mereka berdua ala upin-ipin.*lho-lho, ini kok malah promosiin ustad maulana? Dan kenapa Donge dan Yuyun mendadak ustad maulana mania gini?*

Yesung yang merasa dikacangin makin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kalian kok sibuk sendiri sih? Huweee~"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun menghentikan obrolannya, lalu memandang Yesung. "Lho, Yesung hyung masih ada disini, toh? Dikira udah pergi ngejar Ryewook." kata mereka serempak.

"IIIIHHH! Capek gue ngomong sama lo lo berdua!" Yesung pun langsung gigit-gigit pot bunga #plak maksudnya menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kok capek sih, hyung? Kita kan ngomongnya gak sambil lari marathon._." Tanya Donghae polos or blo'on-_-.

"AIISSSHHH!" Yesung makin frustasi, ia hampir mau makan bangku taman yang di dudukinya gara-gara ngadepin dua namja yang nyebelinnya sama kayak temen sebangku author *daesi-shii, maaf ye :p #kabur* #PrayForEcung #EcungHarusKuat

"Daripada frustasi mending makan permen kopiko,hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun *sesat kau, Yun! permen kopiko kan buat ngatasi ngantuk-_-* namun Yesung malah mau jedotin kepala besarnya ke pohon.

"Donghae.." panggil Yesung.

"Wae?"

"Kau kan pintar nembak orang, gimana sih cara nembak orang?" pinta Yesung.

"Hyung, Astagfirullah! jangan menuduhku aku pintar nembak orang! Aku bukan teroris!" Jerit Donghae. "Yesung,hyung. Udah aku bilang menuduh orang itu dosa!" sambung Kyuhyun dengan nasihatnya yang lagi-lagi benar. Yesung hampir mengubur dirinya *ini sebenarnya baboan Yesung apa KyuHae? Author ikut frustasi-_- (ikut nguburin diri bareng Ecung)*

"Bukan nembak pake senjata, o'on! Maksudnya nembak itu ya menyatakan perasaan cinta." Jelas Yesung dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Oooh, gitu ya hyung. Nembak orang itumah gampil." Donghae menyentilkan jari telunjuknya. "Emang hyung mau nembak siapa sih?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryewook." jawab Yesung shy shy cat (trans: malu malu kucing) X3

"Ah, kalau nembak seorang namja itu, beuh~Gampang banget!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Jadi gimana?"

Donghae berpikir sebentar. "AHA! Ryewook kan suka banget cokelat, gimana kalau hyung kasih dia cokelat terus nembak deh." Usulnya.

"Bener juga, usul yang bagus!" Yesung tersenyum soimah #salah tersenyum sumringah. "Tapi, Hae. Aku gak punya cokelat :(" Yesung langsung cemberut, nada suaranya mirip banget sama pacar si Kimi yang gak punya pulsa di iklan kartu As.

"Kan bisa beli di kantin, hyung." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya ya, kok gak kepikiran beli dikantin sih" kata Yesung.

"Yah, Yesung hyung nanti dikira kere. Cokelat di kantin,kan harganya gocengan! Masa mau nembak orang pake cokelat gocengan!" ejek Donghae. *emang won ada yang namanya goceng?-_-*

"Yaah, namanya juga lagi terdesak, Hae" Yesung sabar.

"Tau nih, Donghae hyung. Yesung hyung yang mau nembak kenapa elu yang sewot?" cibir Kyuhyun, yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Donghae.

"Yaudah, sekarang ayo kita beli cokelat di kantin" akhirnya Donghae menyerah.

Mereka berdua langsung membuat formasi lingkaran seperti para pemain bola mau doa bersama. "Dengan ini kita mulai perjuangan dengan membaca doa, berdoa mulai." Pimpin Yesung lalu mereka bertiga menundukan kepalanya, berdoa dengan khusyuk. "Berdoa selesai. KAA-DEE-YEEE—"

"FIGHTING!" kata mereka serempak, dan mereka bertiga langsung goyang gayung. *geng macam apa ini?-,-*

.

(/-o-)/

\(-o-)/

\(-o-\)

.

**Yesung mau nembak Ryewook #1**

"Aduh. Aku gugup~" ungkap gemeretak, kaki dan tangannya bergetar, matanya melirik-lirik gelisah dan lama-lama joget disko (?).

"Hyung, cemen! Tadi udah ngesok bisa nembak, giliran mau nembak nyali udah ciut kayak ngeliat setan" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Emang Yesung hyung ngeliat setan kali" kata Donghae.

"Ha, yang benar hyung? Mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh,Enggak~" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Kyuhyun #plak maksudnya menyuruh Kyuhyun melupakan itu. _"Itu anak nggak nyadar dirinya sendiri yang setan"_ batin Donghae.

Kyuhyun sudah nggak mementingkan Donghae lagi, perhatiannya menuju Yesung. "Udah, hyung. Tinggal kasih cokelatnya terus nembak deh! Gak usah gugup, kita inikan namja-namja kece masa iya gak pede nembak orang" kata Kyuhyun narsis. Yee, walaupun mereka trio KDY yang terkenal namja kece dan mungkin jika nembak seseorang akan diterima,tapi tetap saja Yesung nggak yakin bisa diterima apa tidak.

"Hyung lama deh, udah sana cepat tembak!" Donghae mendorong Yesung masuk ke lorong kekuasaan kelas satu. Yesung pun langsung ciut, melihat banyaknya siswa kelas satu yang memandangnya yang yeoja memandangnya kagum dengan rasa tertarik sedangkan siswa namjanya malah memandangnya aneh.

"Cepetan~" bisik Donghae dibalik tiang tembok, menyuruh Yesung. Yesung mengangguk lesu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong.

Siswi yeoja masih memandang Yesung dengan tatapan naksir sambil berteriak "Yesung-oppa! SARANGHAE KYAAA!" ,sedangkan siswa namja nya malah memandang Yesung dengan tatapan mau-tebar-pesona-loe-gue-juga-bisa

Yesung memandang samping kiri-kanannya gelisah, keringat mengucur deras di daerah pelipisnya. _"Semoga Ryewook tidak ada disini.."_

BANGO! #eh BINGO!

Doa Yesung tidak terkabul pemirsah, ternyata Kim Ryewook ada disana tepat didepan kelasnya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"_Huaaa, kenapa dia ada T,T" _ Yesung rasanya pingin lari dari sini, terjun dari lantai dua, menaiki paus akrobatis, dan menuju rasi bintang yang palliiinnnggg manis! Tapi masa mau lari begitu aja, Yesung bukan gentleman dong.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun memantaunya dari balik tiang tembok. Kyuhyun sibuk memantau, sedangkan Donghae malah loncat-loncat ikan.

"Woy, Kyu! Badan lu tinggi bener, nunduk napah gak bisa liat nih!" suruh Donghae, tangannya menekan kepala Kyuhyun biar dia nunduk.

"Aish, hyung!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae dari kepalanya. "Makanya kalau mau tinggi, minum susu Hi-Lo! Tubuh tuh keatas gak kesamping." Usulnya.

Dan, Donghae langsung minum susu Hi-Lo satu lusin.

Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Yesung.

Ternyata majikan ddangko-brothers ini berdiri mematung nahan pipis #plak maksudnya berdiri mematung memikirkan reaksinya.

"_Jadi gak ya? Jadi, nggak, jadi, nggak, jadi.."_

"SERAHKAN COKELAT ITU PADAKU, ATAU KAU JADI TEMPE HARI INI!" tiba-tiba ada lengan gendut yang melingkari leher Yesung, Yesung menoleh kebelakangnya ia langsung terkejut.

Ternyata… SHINDONG si MONSTER OF FOOD. Si tukang palak makanan, memangsa korbannya tanpa pandang bulu,buktinya Yesung aja kena palakannya, padahal dia anggota geng KDY yang terkenal.

"_HELP ME! TULUNG.. TULUNG.. GUE DI SERANG BAPAKNYA GORILLA!" _jerit Yesung dalam hati, bukannya ada yang ngebantuin,semua orang pada mundur dan dan Donghae juga gak bisa ngebantuin, karena alasan yang aneh,Kyuhyun takut dijadiin Kripik Setan, sedangkan Donghae takut dijadiin ikan asin.

"SERAHIN COKELATNYA!" Shindong murka, ia menarik kerah kemeja Yesung kasar.

"Ta.. ta.. tapi, i.. ini buat seseorang.."

"BODO AMAT! MAU BUAT SESEORANG, SEHEWAN, SETANAMAN, SESUATU! POKOKNYA ITU COKELAT BUAT GUE!" Shindong makin ngamuk, ia mengangkat Yesung sampai kakinya tidak napak dilantai.

"I.. iya iya, NIH!" Yesung langsung melempar cokelatnya kemuka Shindong. Sudah mendapatkan incarannya, Shindong langsung melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Yesung, hingga Yesung jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit *np: Pantatnya duluan coy yang landing!* dan langsung lari begitu saja.

Yesung pun langsung nangis kejer, cokelatnya sudah diambil Shindong, ditambah lagi cenat-cenut di pantatnya. Cara pertama nembak,gagal!

.

(/-o-)/

\(-o-)/

\(-o-\)

.

SLURRRPP! GLEK! BRAK! "Hyung sih, terlalu plin plan!" protes Donghae, setelah selesai menyeruput jusnya, menelan jusnya, dan menggebrak meja kantin. TUK! TUK! TUK! "tinggal kasih cokelatnya terus bilang mau-jadi-pacar-gue-nggak, gitu aja! Gampang kan?" tambah Donghae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kantin.

"Ya.. maaf, aku kan baru amatiran, Hae.." Yesung memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang bisa bikin Donghae sembelit.

"Amatiran amatiran sih, hyung! Tapi.. ckk.. ssh.. ahh.. hyung harus cepat bertindak dong kalau mau nembak orang, kalau hyung gak cepat bertindak kayak tadi ya bisa aja dapat hambatan kayak tadi juga, contoh nya tuh! Shindong sunbae ngerebut cokelat hyung! Ryewook nya juga udah kabur duluan, nembaknya pun jadi gagal, kan! Ingat pepatah, cepatlah bertindak sebelum terlambat." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Ngomong apaan sih, Hae?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo nya.

"Lha, hyung emang nggak denger?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Nggak, kamu ngomongnya kurang kencang. Kalah sama Kyuhyun tuh yang lagi makan kripik." Jawab Yesung, lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"KRAAUUKK… KRAAUUKK.. KREESSHH.. uu haa haa, pedaaassshhh~" Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menikmati kripik setan kesukaannya, peluh mengucur deras di sekitar wajahnya dan air mata setetes demi setetes jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, hmmm... hasil dari perjuangan, mari readers kita membuat lagu perjuangan khusus untuk Kyuhyun GO KYUHYUN GO KYUHYUN GO!. *emang makan kripset perjuangan gitu?*

JLEB! Donghae pun badmood dan lari kearah ibu kantin. "BU MANA PISO?" pintanya lebay. Mungkin kalau ini komik, Donghae sudah digambarkan ditimpa sebuah batu besar dan author khusus buatkan batu untuk Donghae adalah batu candi #metalcoy!.

"Hss.. haahh.. ittuhh donggeeehh hyyuungg, kenaapppaahh?" tanya Kyuhyun nggak jelas, masih kepedesan.

"Nggak tau tuh, lebaynya kumat lagi. Keseringan nonton sinetron sama baca timeline nya Poconggg sih." Yesung menggeleng-geleng kepala besarnya cemas.

Kyuhyun juga ikut geleng-geleng. Labat laun mereka joget geleng-geleng, dan bikin single project. Ngalahin joget nyisir rambut dan single project "Oppa Oppa" punya duo EunHae. (EunHae : Ooo~ tidak bisa!)

"**Bawa sejuta tangkai mawar baru saya restui!"** tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang bersumber dari TV kantin, Kyuhyun pun penasaran dan menoleh kearah TV kantin.

Disana sedang terputar cuplikan iklan yang lagi nge-hits di Indonesia, buat readers asal Indonesia pasti udah tau itu iklan apa. Terlihat seorang namja bertampang minta dibelas kasihan, sedih karena cintanya tak direstui oleh ayah dari yeoja yang disukainya. Lalu sang namja itu masuk kedalam mobil, dan diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Salah satu teman si namja yang berbadan tambun, mengupdate status twitter tentang nasib si namja. Status itu menyebar dan dilihat oleh beberapa orang dan orang-orang berpatisipasi membantu si namja dengan mengumpulkan sejuta tangkai mawar. Dan.. keesokan harinya saat si yeoja bangun tidur dan pergi kearah balkon dan melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang masing-masing membawa tangkai mawar, dan si namja pun menembak nya lagi, dan akhirnya… DITERIMA! *kenapa di korea bisa ada iklan ini ya?-_-a*

Terlintas ide cemerlang di otak setan Kyuhyun. "HYUNG! HYUNG! Aku punya ide" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepala Yesung yang ada disebelahnya.

"ADOOW! Apaansih? Punya ide sih punya ide, tapi jangan mukul kepala gue kayak nabuh rebana gitu dong!" Yesung pun murka, ia lalu membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun menjitak kepala si pangeran setan.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak. "Mian. Habisnya kepala Hyung emang mirip rebana sih" Yesung pun men-deathglare Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun ciut.

"Yaudah, sekarang jelasin ide nya apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Oh ya, begini ide nya tadi kan aku barusan liat iklan yang unik,hyung~" jelas Kyuhyun nada suara nya dimirip-miripin bocah TK.

Yesung mengangguk-ngangguk malas, matanya merem melek, sesekali nguap gajah. Ngantuk dengar penjelesan Kyuhyun yang nada bicaranya sok aegyo dan lambat kayak kura-kuranya."Oh, terus?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iklannya itu tentang seorang namja yang nembak yeoja yang disukainya dengan sejuta mawar. Nah, gimana kalau hyung nembak Ryewook pakai sejuta mawar?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Bagus sih, Kyu. Tapi.. mawarnya gak sejuta juga kali -.-" kata Yesung.

"Yaelah, hyung. Sejuta mawar,kan lebih romantiisss~" goda Kyuhyun dengan aura kesetanannya.

"lebih romantis.. lebih romantis,Kyu. Tapi ntar aku bangkrut!" Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yesung, hyung… ketahuan kerenya." Ejek Kyuhyun dengan tampang super innocent.

"Nggak lo, nggak Donghae. Ngejekin gua kere mulu -_-" Yesung pun menjatuhkan kepala besarnya di dasar meja. *Author takut meja itu tiba-tiba kebelah dua ;_;*

"Oh ya, Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong Donghae hyung, pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling kantin. "Kok ngilang?"

"Ke kali ciliwung mungkin.." jawab Yesung asal.

.

Readers yang penasaran ingin lihat kemana perginya Donghae yang sedang galau?

Kita pantau di halaman sekolah, tepatnya di pinggir kolam ikan. Terlihat Donghae yang pundung sedang mengobok-ngobok kolam ikan. Tatapan matanya sayu, dan bibirnya sibuk berkomat-kamit menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Dikobok.. kobok.. airnya dikobok.. kobok.. ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok," Donghae bernyanyi lirih, *Author heran, lagu anak kecil nan ceria ini dijadiin lagu yang super nyesek -_-*

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL, MAU LARI KEMANA KAU LEE HYUKJAE!" dari jauh terlihat Pak Heechul berlari-lari sambil membawa sapu, mengejar seorang siswa namja yang mirip monyet yang taklain ya Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. *dijitak Unyuk + Jewels*

Karena arah pandangan Eunhyuk ke belakang memantau Pak Heechul yang mengejarnya, arah Eunhyuk berlari malah memiring kearah kolam ikan tepatnya kearah Donghae. Bukannya Donghae minggir, dia malah setia jongkok disitu.

**BYUUURR!**

Langkah kaki Pak Heechul berhenti, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tercebur ke kolam ikan.

"Hpppfwwaaa…" Eunhyuk bangun dari dasar air, lalu ia melihat seragamnya yang basah kuyup. Eunhyuk tersentak, ia menindih seorang manusia ikan yang tak lain teman sekelasnya, anggota geng KDY, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae! Segera saja ia menarik Donghae. "Donghae, gwenchanna?"

Donghae mengucek-ngucek matanya, pengheliatannya semakin jelas. Di pandangannya terlihat sosok manusia monyet yang manis, siapa lagi kalau bukan.. "Hyukkie?"

DEG! Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, jantung Donghae berpacu cepat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk malah bengong tablo. EunHae moment again!

#NowPlaying I Heart You – SM*SH *Author langsung di bunuh readers*

.

(/-o-)/

\(-o-)/

\(-o-\)

.

**Yesung mau nembak Ryewook #2**

Pakai ide cerdik Yuyun si setan deh.

Dengan modal satu tangkai mawar hasil ngembat di kebun sekolah *bener-bener ketahuan kere-_-* dan keberanian maksimal tidak lupa baca doa dan baca yasin. Yesung mau nembak Ryewook lagi!

Hari ini kegiatan ekstrakulikuler Ryewook berlangsung sampai sore hari. Yesung rela menunggu demi mendapatkan honey sweety nya. Pokoknya cara ke dua ini harus berhasil!

"Aigoo, lama sekali.." Yesung menengok jam tangannya,sekarang pukul 17:30 KST. Aduh, ini ekskul lama banget udah tiga jam Yesung stand bye di sini. Ini ekskul, ekskul musik tapi kok kegiatannya lama kayak orang lagi semedi ya? Lama banget!

Satu.. Yesung masih stay berdiri.

Dua.. Yesung mulai mondar-mandir.

Tiga.. Yesung mulai gelisah.

Empat.. Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil joget-joget nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya Seven icon "Nggak.. Nggak.. Nggak kuat!" *lu kire ini Dunia lain apa?**dan mengapa seven icons?-_-*

KRIET! Pintu ruangan musik terbuka, pertanda kegiatan ekskul selesai. Yesung tersenyum lega. Lalu munculah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya "DUAA~!" ternyata sosok itu Ayu ting-ting sambil main kecrekan dan munculah orkes dadakan dibelakangnya, Yesung ikutan joget dan menggantikan Pahsya ungu. *Iklan Sarimi season 2*

CUT! CUT! CUT! BUKAN GITU!

KRIET! Pintu ruangan musik terbuka, pertanda kegiatan ekskul selesai. Yesung tersenyum lega, lalu ia ngumpet di balik tembok merapihkan penampilannya, Okee.. cakep! Sekarang saatnya menyatakan cinta!

Anak-anak ekskul music sudah pada pulang ke alam masing-masing, bagusnya di ruangan itu tinggal Ryewook sendiri. Bisa nembak dengan tenang tanpa hambatan lagi.

Posisi Ryewook membelakangi pintu ruangan, namja manis itu sedang sibuk membereskan lembaran-lembaran not-not musik. Bagus! Bisa bikin slurpee eh maksdunya surprise nih!

Satu langkah … "Aduh, waktu maghrib nih." Ryewook mengeluh, ia mempercepat pekerjaannya.

Dua langkah.. "Kok, perasaanku gak enak,yah?" eluh Ryewook lagi, matanya melirik-lirik cemas.

Tiga langkah.. "Bulu kuduk ku merinding, sih?" Ryewook memijit-mijit pundaknya, semakin lama nyalinya semakin ciut.

Empat langkah, mulai mendekat.. "Iiih.. sumpah ini ruangan kok jadi mistis sih?" Ryewook jadi parno, ia terburu-buru melakukan pekerjaannya, tangan dan kakinya gemeteran.

BUK! "Ryewoookk~" terdengar suara halus yang menakutkan memanggil namanya dan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ryewook menoleh takut-takut kebelakang, lama kelamaan sosok itu semakin jelas, sosok itu memandangnya intens sambil tersenyum kuntilanak. Hii~

"Ju.. ju.." Ryewook tergagap-gagap. "JUUUURIIIIIIIIG!" ia pun berteriak dengan suara tenor khasnya, spontan ia melemparkan lembaran-lembaran not musik ke sosok itu. Ia pun lari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang musik.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

"Huuhuuhuuu~" Yesung pun langsung nangis kejer. Cara ke dua ini gagal. Sudah gagal,dirinya dibilang JURIG sama honey sweety nya! Sekali lagi dengan font bold, italic, dan underline _**JURIG**_! Yang bukan urang sunda Author kasih tau translatenya deh yaitu SETAN!. Hey, Yesung itu bukan kayak Kyuhyun yang emang masuk bangsa sebangsa jurig. Jadi jangan ejek Yesung dengan sebutan..

"Mas… mawarnya boleh dong, Hiihiihii~" DEG! Tangisan Yesung berhenti seketika, sebuah suara mistis menghancurkan kegalauannya. Yesung menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok.. KUNTILEMAK!

"UWOOOOOOO!" Yesung benar-benar ketemu 100% Jurig! Dengan cepat Yesung mengikuti cara Ryewook, lari terbirit-birit pergi dari ruang musik.

(Author ikut ngibrit bareng YeWook oppa~*KAAABUUURR!*)

.

(/-o-)/

\(-o-)/

\(-o-\)

.

"Hyung~ kenapa gagal lagi,sih! =3=" Donghae protes lagi. Saking jengkelnya sama kegagalan Yesung, ia rela nenggak satu botol saus sambal *Tabah, Hae! Entar kamu diare enam bulan, lho! (?)*

"Yaampun, Hae! Kemarin aku ditinggal Ryewook udah gitu ngeliat Setan asli!" kata Yesung jujur, dia benar-benar parno sama kejadian kemarin.

"Yang benar, Hyung?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Bener dueehh~ Sumffaahh!" aku Yesung.

Donghae bergidik ngeri mendengar kisah Yesung _"Ajigilee. Yesung,hyung ngeliat kerabat Kyuhyun langsung gitu!" _batinnya.

"DOOOORRR!" sebuah suara mengagetkan YeHae sampai mereka latah ayam-ayam, siapalagi kalau yang ngagetin kalau bukan si setan kuburan alias Kyuhyun! "Kekeke~ Hyungdeul, latah mpok ati!" ejeknya.

"Elu, ngagetin aja sih!" geram Donghae. Kyuhyun gak peduli sama Donghae, ia nyelonong duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Hyung, tadi ngomongin apa sih? Kayak seru. Ceritain dong!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang di sok-sok in aegyo, bikin Donghae migrain.

"Mau tau aja sih lo!" kata Donghae nyolot.

"Ih.. Donghae,hyung mah gitu!" Kyuhyun cemberut masam sambil ngaduk-ngaduk mie ayam baksonya kesal. *baru tau disana ada mie ayam bakso-_- Author laffaarr *Q* ~*

"Kyu, kau kemana kok lama banget?" tanya Yesung.

"Beli mie ayam bakso" Jawabnya polos,masih sibuk ngaduk-ngaduk mie ayam baksonya.

"Iih.. masa beli mie ayam bakso bisa lama gitu,nggak mungkinlah!" bantah Yesung. "Jadi, kau kemana selain beli makanan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun malah cengengesan gak jelas. "Ada deh, hyung~" jawabnya, bikin Yesung dan Donghae penasaran.

"HYUKKIIEE.. WOOOKIEEE!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cempreng mengagetkan mereka berdua—kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk sama mie ayam baksonya—dari sosok laki-laki muda bertampang Aegyo yang tak salah lagi adalah Suami sah author #plak yang tak salah lagi adalah Lee Sungmin yang berlari kearah tempat EunWook.

"Ciee.. ada Sungmin tuh!" Donghae nyolek-nyolek Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatiannya, namun nihil! Kyuhyun masih sibuk sama mie ayam baksonya yang masih diaduk-aduk.

"Kyu, ada bunny sweety Minnie mu tuh!" pancing Yesung juga, yang bikin Kyuhyun risih.

"Apadeh, Hyungdeul! Jangan ganggu aku sama mie ayam bakso-ku!" tentang Kyuhyun, masih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk mie ayam baksonya. *Buset dah, ini orang ngaduk-ngaduk mie ayam bakso mulu!*

Yesung dan Donghae enggan menggangu Kyuhyun lagi. Perhatian mereka menuju kearah tempatnya Sungmin-Eunhyuk-Ryewook berkumpul, sambil senyam-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah dua orang yang ditaksirnya (Yesung ya Ryewook , Donghae ya Eunhyuk).

Tiba-tiba mereka meneriakkan kata-kata yang bikin YeHae kejang-kejang dan Asma dadakan. "KAU/HYUNG, DITEMBAK CHO KYUHYUN? COWOK DEVIL ITU?"

JGEERRR! Yesung dan Donghae langsung mangap berjamaah, Kyuhyun yang tadi lagi sibuk bermesraan sama mie ayam baksonya ikutan mangap dan nengok kearah kerumunan ibu-ibu heboh siapa lagi kalau bukan S-E-R!

"Ooh~ aku tau,tadi kau lama pergi karena sehabis nembak Sungmin, ya?" selidik Yesung, yang bikin Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Aduh, ketahuan deh" Kyuhyun menutup wajah malunya dengan mangkok mie ayam baksonya #plak dengan kedua tangannya, menghindar dari tatapan YeHae.

"Beeeuuhh~ Kencur! Udah berani ya ngelangkahin derajat hyung-hyung mu!" Donghae ngetekin *masyallah* Kyuhyun, bikin Kyuhyun sesak nafas.

"Ha.. Habisnya, hyung lamagghh~!" kata Kyuhyun mengap-mengap. "Dongeehh, hyunngg~ ketekmu asemh!" Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari ketek nista Donghae. *digiling Donge-_-*

Terlintas ide cemerlang di otak Yesung, gara-gara Kyuhyun nembak duluan Sungmin. Yesung jadi punya tekad nembak Ryewook tanpa cara rumit dari KyuHae, Yesung punya cara sendiri cara yang sederhana!

.

(/-o-)/

\(-o-)/

\(-o-\)

.

**Yesung mau nembak Ryewook #3**

Yesung memasuki kawasan kelas satu dengan rasa percaya diri walaupun dengan tangan kosong tanpa membawa souvenir apapun! Yesung yakin 100% pasti berhasil.

Semua pasang mata memandang ia takjub dan bingung, bagi Yesung tatapan semua orang itu mendukungnya.

Ryewook sudah ada didepan matanya, sekarang saatnya untuk menyatakan cinta!

"KIM RYEWOOK!" panggil Yesung, sehingga Ryewook merespon panggilannya.

Yesung mendekati Ryewook, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Ryewook membuat sang pemilik tangan kebingungan. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan menjerit-jerit histeris melihat YeWook moment ini.

"Ryewook-ah apakah kau bersedia menjadi namjachingu ku?" AKHIRNYA! Tertembak juga. Yesung tersenyum lega, tinggal menunggu jawabannya. Jeritan-jeritan serta tepuk tangan mewarnai moment ini. Sedangkan Ryewook, malah mati berdiri.

.

.

.

**SELESAI!**

**A/N : **banyak yang minta sekuel jadi aku bikin tapi mian ya, ini tentang YeWook ^^ dan lumayan panjang daripada FF "Hyukkie" dan maaf kalau fanfictnya typo juga sangaaatt~ jayus! *dance sorry sorry 100x - -'*

Haduh.. gara-gara lupa pass akun lama,aku jadi vakum nulis FF. Tapi untungnya dilanjutkan lagi kegiatan menulis-menulisnya. Mianhae yang menunggu lama T^T. Adakah yang rindu padaku? ^^*pasti tidak =='*

Semoga kalian akan terbiasa dengan akun ku yang baru ini. Jadi aku aktifnya di akun yang ini ya ^^

oh ya, diatas kan banyak emoticon joget kan? itu Author mau ngajakin kalian joget poco-poco yang dintruksi Shindong (?) biar kalian gak keram karena lama-lama nge-net. *apadeehh~~*

Jangan lupa Review oke? Gomawo ^^ Tunggu Fanfict dengan kekonyolan KDY dan SER lainnya ya!

Author mau manjat pohon jambu dulu! Yiiihhhaaaa~! *ketahuan turunan sama Eunhyuk (?)*

**Author Curhat (A/C) : **disekolah pada gempar ngomongin tentang SS4INA! kalo beneran jadi banyak yang janjian mau nonton, aku jadi mau -,- tapi untunglah bapake dan mamake mengizinkan! *ingat kalau jadi yah!* Cihuuy~. Lalu, bapake ketahuan nonton inkigayo di channel S-one *Author langganan indovision,jadi bisa nonton* kekeke~ dan bapake juga bersedia mau nemenin nonton SS4INA *kalau jadi!* *bapake jangan ngiri sama Siwon yah!* ini.. papa Author jadi Kpopers yah kayaknya -_- *krik3x* - Abaikan!


End file.
